


仰泳的鱼

by Bibanazi99



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibanazi99/pseuds/Bibanazi99
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 11





	仰泳的鱼

金珉奎刚进门把饮料放在一旁的桌子上就走开了。待机室里并不算安静，有人在商量行程结束后吃点什么，还有人在商量今天晚上的电视剧该放到哪一集讲些什么情节。

推门的时候正好碰上刚从洗手间找完人回来的经纪人，看见金珉奎似乎要出去的样子就显得格外紧张。

“哥，放心，我只是去抽根烟。”为了让经纪人相信自己还迅速拍了拍口袋里的烟盒。

经纪人半信半疑地侧着身子给他让了空，金珉奎缩着身子挤了过去没走两步又转过头吐吐舌头做了鬼脸。

金珉奎大约是上个月被公司警告要规范言行的，原因是和新晋女团人气成员约会被狗仔拍到。按理来讲出道五六年的组合公司都不会再管束他们的私生活，恋爱找到合适的就会谈。但是这次棘手的是对方是处在上升期的人气女爱豆，迫于女方公司的压力，金珉奎还是被顺利地找来了社长面前。

低着头听完枯燥无味长达两小时的训话，金珉奎心里却一直计算着宵夜要吃点什么好。谈话的内容无非就是女方公司逼得紧，让他们分手，实在不能分手就要隐藏得好一点，至少别被站姐站哥发现。

金珉奎一直点着头嘴里嗯嗯嗯我知道该怎么做了才把谈话应付过去，从社长办公室出来的瞬间都神清气爽了许多。从出道前就一直这样子教导并管束他们的社长，这么多年即使是退居二线也还是没改变习惯。当然金珉奎也养成了怎样轻松应对社长问话的习惯，不算上现在至少以前他也是个问题少年。被找来社长办公室的次数两只手甚至都数不过来，就这样奇迹般地在训斥声中长大了。

大老远跑去离宿舍几个街区远的地方吃了宵夜，回到宿舍已经是凌晨两点，开门后发现宿舍里黑着灯，大部分成员都已经进入梦乡，金珉奎轻手轻脚地打开房门，暖气瞬间赶走了他身上的寒气。

冬天是少不了暖气的季节。特别是首尔这种奇怪的天气，早上艳阳高照晒着太阳还算舒服，下午就乌云密布阴暗湿冷搞得人没办法在户外待上一秒。

洗了澡躺在床上才发现kakaotalk已经是接近爆炸的程度。有成员在群里闲不住心思想吃瓜讨论了几页长，还有朋友出于好奇发来对自己的问候，其中还夹杂着另一位当事者也就是金珉奎现任女友美恩的关心，这样仔细一算好像从放弃约会被叫到社长办公室开始到现在有六个小时没有再和美恩联系，或许明天应该找个时间把今天的经历都说清楚避免产生误会。

这样想着的时候又看到群消息加一的提醒，不小心点开后却发现是文俊辉一分钟前发来的消息。

一张卡通猫咪捂嘴笑的表情包。

人的心情很多时候都不受自己的控制，在脱离常态以前很多人都会刻意克制，但最终还是不能控制变得更加糟糕的情况。金珉奎看到这样的表情就莫名地生气，也不知道是哪里来的火气，整个人心情立刻变得十分不爽。

是在笑什么呢？笑自己打破常态好好和女人谈恋爱了还是笑自己出道五六年却还继续被社长找来谈话。啊，无论是哪种理由，文俊辉还真是让人不爽的存在呢。

这种不爽是从很久以前就存在的微妙感觉，倒也不是嫉妒和恨。文俊辉是个很好的队友，也是个很好的哥哥，从练习生时期开始就是一直照顾他们的存在。在大哥们没有分配到这个计划里的时期，充当大哥和保姆角色的一直都是他这个刚来韩国不到半年的外国人。

牙齿上戴着一排牙套在众人面前开口说话时讲的磕磕绊绊甚至还会害羞的外国人，却能够在背后一声不吭地记住所有弟弟的小习惯，连前一天晚上弟弟们吵闹着讨论喜欢吃哪种年糕一下子就记住，从语言学校上完课回宿舍的路上即使绕远路也要给弟弟们带回来想吃的年糕。自己独自坐在一旁看弟弟们开心得抑制不住上扬的嘴角，仿佛这样的瞬间是世界上最幸福的事。这样无微不至的照顾一直持续到了现在，直到现在忙内到了成人的年纪，文俊辉也还是对所有人都好。

也许就是看不惯文俊辉这样的亲和力，明明是和整个环境都无比陌生的外国人，却能够这么短时间内就适应并且和大家熟络起来。问起来弟弟们最喜欢的哥哥，文俊辉一定是最高得票者。这么容易和别人亲近起来的性格为什么一定要是被文俊辉拥有着呢，明明已经具有不少人都羡慕的外表了，却还能够以这样的性格生活着，这种事实实在是令人不爽不是吗。

但好像更不爽的是文俊辉能够对所有人都好，却不会特意接受任何人给予他的帮助。他不喜欢麻烦别人，几乎是所有问题都在自己解决，小到跳舞吃饭，大到感情问题。所有人都在接受着他的帮助，可他却把自己的世界封起来一般，他的内心是个房间，谁都不会得到允许而进入。这样的形容好像过于冷漠，但却也是无比贴切的回答。

在这之中找到突破口完全是场意外，只不过这场意外后金珉奎藏在心底的秘密被意外的坦白出来，没有靠别的手段，就是那样意外的知道了。

大约是在第一次世巡结束后的庆功宴上，高兴的情况下难免会做出一点破坏规矩的事。就比如平时不怎么碰酒精的文俊辉多喝了几杯烧酒，现在脸颊红扑扑地正靠在座椅一旁眼神一动不动地盯着某处。

金珉奎从洗手间回来不过才过去了短短五分钟，自己的位子已经被几个喝高了说着大话的弟弟占走。怎么驱赶也赶不走的情况下终于在一片混乱之中找到了空位，坐下来才发现身旁的人是文俊辉。

但是奇怪的是怎么会一言不发的坐在那里呢，连自己坐在旁边也没有察觉到，好像是睡着了一般。可是看眼神又像是很精神的，一直盯着某处聚精会神地看，眼睛都不眨一下。

是纯粹出于好奇心才凑过去问的，金珉奎发誓。只是没想到文俊辉竟然如实的回答了他，没有掺杂着半点谎话。

“净汉哥在讲以前的恋爱史呢！”

“所以呢？”

“呀！你这小子真的是很倒胃口啊！”文俊辉的语气也是一直都很温柔，会让人很明确地就知道是在开玩笑，并不会让别人觉得尴尬难堪。

金珉奎给文俊辉满上面前的烧酒，文俊辉能喝可顶多就半瓶多一点的量，这下倒完正好烧酒瓶也空了。

文俊辉和金珉奎来了个碰杯，碰杯之余嘴里还嘀咕着珉奎这次巡演做得很棒啊之类夸奖的话。

夸奖的话语从文俊辉口中出现的频率已经高于你好这种词汇的程度，他好像对谁都像是真心在夸赞，好像谁都是这个世上最努力最棒的人。

“哥也夸夸自己吧，不是脚踝受伤了吗，在台上也从来没表现出来，最后还是很好地完成了。”

文俊辉意外地把烧酒喝到了下巴上，不小心洒出来的酒滴就在下巴那里成形昏昏欲坠。金珉奎赶紧抽了张纸巾就这样覆了上去。

纸巾被酒滴洇湿，金珉奎食指就贴着文俊辉的皮肤，感受着他的热度。

“珉奎呀！”文俊辉突然就势凑到金珉奎面前，金珉奎还没来得及反应就被他禁锢住视线。

心跳得飞快，要爆炸了一般。期待着下一步说些什么又不是很想知道会说什么。一般这样的时刻都是在纠结吧。

“什么嘛？这么紧张！喜欢我啊？”

文俊辉看这这样惊慌的金珉奎笑得灿烂，眼睛都眯在一起，像开心软糖条一样。

“算是吧。”

“什么叫算是吧？果然还是倒胃口啊！”

“哥也差不多是这种程度好吧！”

秘密之所以是秘密，是因为只有一个人知道。如果秘密被第二个人知道的话，就成为了两个人之间的秘密。醉酒后随口说出的一句话使他们之间产生了无形的纽带，然而金珉奎却乐于沉醉在这样美丽的意外中。

和文俊辉交换全是酒气的亲吻的时候，金珉奎给了自己两秒钟的选择时间。上帝并没有给予夏娃选择是否吞下禁果的时间，可是金珉奎不一样，他可以选择继续亦可以选择离开，只不过几乎是本能般，金珉奎还是成为了伊甸园当中的主人公。

两个人都是第一次和男人做，生涩地开拓未知领域和毫无章法的亲吻都彰显着这场性爱的疯狂。仿佛要互相撕扯着一同跌入十八层地狱一般，在对方身上无数次留下属于自己的印记，然后再用尽最后一丝力气紧紧抱住对方颤抖的身躯，临行前对世界做最后的告别。

此时此刻，性爱是传递幸福与快乐亦是互相折磨与伤害。

楼梯间的安全门被推开，黑暗的空间里突然充斥着几束光线，金珉奎被迫闭上眼睛。

对方明显是被自己站在垃圾桶旁吸烟的身影吓到，后退着倒吸一口凉气。

“为什么站在这里啊？”是文俊辉。

金珉奎没有回话，摆了摆手中还在燃烧着的香烟，随后继续放进嘴里。

文俊辉好像只是碰巧经过这里，看见金珉奎还在忙着的样子就想要转身离开。身子作出要走的姿势可是手腕却被牢牢地禁锢在原地。

文俊辉不解地回头看向金珉奎，随即轻飘飘地就落入金珉奎怀中。

“干嘛啊？金珉奎？”文俊辉呆住了几秒才反应过来开始挣扎，却陷入越挣扎越逃脱不掉的情况。

拥抱是情侣之间最普遍的接触，与接吻和做爱不同。拥抱在很多时候都是化解矛盾与尴尬的存在。

只是金珉奎和文俊辉从未是情侣关系，他们之间的接触，仅仅停留在做爱时情不自禁的拥抱。像这样褪去欲望后单纯地抱在一起，竟然也是第一次。

很快怀里的人没了动静，金珉奎感觉到文俊辉微微的颤抖，他轻轻抓住自己胸前的衣服，和往常每一次火热地脱掉对方衣服是完全不同的状态。

原来拥抱是这样的感觉。

时间真是过得飞快，以前即使操着大部分人都听不懂的韩语也要揽下责任照顾弟弟的文俊辉现在依偎在自己的胸膛前。明明那时候跟在他一旁被他牵着手的自己还要更矮一些的，突然间就比他要高出一个头。

美容院熟悉的洗发水香味占据着金珉奎的嗅觉，新染过的发色在黑暗中也显得格外鲜艳。因为是放送结束后，固定用的发胶被洗掉后头发就松松更软软地贴合在头皮两侧。文俊辉一定是猫咪。

被遗忘的香烟像是在抗拒一般用温度提醒着金珉奎，被烫到的手指立刻发热起来。金珉奎发出一声闷哼然后松开了怀抱，怀里的人也被突然的动静吓了一跳。

怎么会连被吓到也这么像小猫，怎么会这么可爱。可爱到连之前做出了怎么样的决定都立马抛之脑后，只想把他按在怀里，只想让他的气味只被自己闻到。

“哥想和我做吗？”金珉奎把烟头抵在烟灰缸的一侧轻轻掐灭，最后一块烟蒂飞了出去随着重力作用轻飘飘落在地上。

金珉奎是笑着说的，看上去就像是在女朋友坦白怀孕时冷酷地说着打掉吧这样的男人。像个不折不扣的坏蛋。

在这之前更搞笑的是，和成员们公开了自己女友美恩的存在的同时，也决定了不再和文俊辉保持肉体关系的事实。这样的约定仅仅维持了不到两个月又被自己亲手打破，自始至终文俊辉一直都是金珉奎人生中的意外。

安静的几秒钟比几个小时还要漫长，等待也是最痛苦的事情。金珉奎脸上的笑容并没有消失，相反的是比刚才更加灿烂。

随后文俊辉睫毛微微煽动，接着又好像是没有感情一般地开口：“嗯。”

  
人没有性爱会活成什么样子，这些东西并不为人所知，毕竟对大部分人来讲性爱也不是生活的必需品。但对金珉奎来说，性爱就像是精心挑选过用来装饰房间的玫瑰花，作为平淡生活中的一些点缀而存在。

所以没再和文俊辉保持频繁的肉体关系后，金珉奎也从未缺少过性生活。

以前和文俊辉做爱的时候，金珉奎就总是会调侃文俊辉上辈子一定是什么性欲过旺的妖精。总有种做多少次欲望都不能被满足的感觉，还开玩笑说自己阳气指不定哪天就全被文俊辉吸走。

文俊辉跪趴在床上撅着屁股，金珉奎在后面给他做扩张，但是很明显进展不太顺利。四分之三的润滑液全部用掉甬道也还是干干涩涩的，手指也是勉勉强强能伸进去两只，两只是远远不够的，这代表着什么金珉奎再清楚不过。

“要不就算了吧。”文俊辉转过身来躺倒在床上。

“做一半会不舒服，我再挤一点，起来继续吧。”金珉奎拿起润滑液又挤了不少在手上。

金珉奎侧躺在文俊辉身边，左手轻轻搂住文俊辉的腰，他的腰现在因为锻炼也开始出现了一点点肌肉，是刚开始的阶段所以并没有全部成形，所以握在手里依旧是纤细的感觉。右手腾出空来做扩张，这样的姿势对扩张来讲并不友好，但金珉奎依旧是把手指送了进去。很快又是被紧紧包裹住的时间，奇怪的是压迫感竟然比刚才还重。手指加快抽动了两下接着就感受到了怀里的颤抖。

“怎么了？疼吗？”

“……没有。”

文俊辉把脸紧紧地捂在枕头之间不留一点喘气的缝隙，好像下一秒就要自行了断一样。金珉奎伸手想去扳动文俊辉的身体让他转过来，可是却在碰到文俊辉肩膀的那一刻停住。

文俊辉在哭。

他听到文俊辉细细的哽咽声，是很微弱的，不仔细听根本就注意不到的声音。他肩膀在克制住不抖动，可是哭的时候谁能够一直在意这些细节，最终还是被金珉奎发现了在偷偷哭泣的他，脆弱地像是刚入世的孩童。

“太疼的话，那就不做了。”

“不做了，哥，真的不做了。”

文俊辉从未表现过的柔软让金珉奎不知所措，双手放在身体两侧却不知怎么去安慰，就像个刚经历初恋的毛头小子，紧张的只会结结巴巴说着没事了没关系。

文俊辉转过来的瞬间金珉奎就后悔无比。那是怎样的画面，没有人看到会淡定的说我丝毫没有感觉。文俊辉的眼眶因为眼泪哭得已经接近红润，湿漉漉地在昏暗的灯光下和微肿的嘴唇一起显得更加色情。金珉奎甚至怀疑是文俊辉在使用新的技俩在勾引他。

金珉奎忍住一万个想把身下滚烫的性器立刻插进文俊辉的后穴狠狠操他的欲望，轻轻搂住他的身体频率轻缓地拍打着他的后背，像是在安慰小朋友一般。

文俊辉表露脆弱的次数很少，或者说他从来不对别人展现柔软的一面。包括以前他们无数次疯狂地撕扯对方的时候，文俊辉都没有喊过疼，更是没有在他面前哭过。文俊辉在金珉奎眼里好像一直都是这样坚强的形象，坚强到感受不到任何疼痛，更像是无坚不摧的圣人。

只是圣人也会有悲伤到流泪的时刻吗？

“我真的没事。”

文俊辉一直蹭来蹭去很不安分。本身看到那样画面的金珉奎就已经忍耐不住，好不容易冷静下来又被怀里不安分乱动的小猫惹得更加难耐。

“珉奎，我想做。”

“那次之后我再也没做过了。”

心里的最后一道防线最终也被击败，文俊辉说他们最后一次结束后，就再也没和其他人做过。这个其他人包括男女。

奇怪的是再次进入的时候后穴要比刚才更加湿润了，很快就到了能容纳下三根手指的程度，加到第四根的时候文俊辉突然紧紧搂住了金珉奎的脖子。

金珉奎低下头和他接吻，一股不给他留喘息余地的气势，唇齿毫不相让，满屋都充斥着淫靡的水渍声。一吻过后文俊辉的脸颊立马染上潮红，是比化上过敏妆还要可爱一万倍的存在。

金珉奎把文俊辉操得只能发出单音节单词，在快要撞到床头的那一刻又把人往后捞了回来，他们汗涔涔地贴在一起，金珉奎抱着他又凑到他耳边去亲吻他的耳垂。

“哥……俊哥……”

“嗯……我听着呢。”

“我问你件事好不好。”

箭在弦上了还在问问题，真的是烦死了啊这个小孩。即使是头晕到下一秒就要睡着了，也还是硬着头皮坚持住回答了好。

金珉奎得到满意答案后又瞬间没了声音，房间里顿时只剩下肉体碰撞和时缓时急的喘息声。

几乎是在文俊辉被操得快要晕过去的瞬间金珉奎问出口的，也是往常每次做爱时都会问的问题。

他说：“你爱我吗？”

金珉奎还没有等到文俊辉仔细想想答案再回答，下一秒他就昏睡了过去。

但是确信的是，在晕过去的前一秒，文俊辉清楚地听见了金珉奎的问题。

享受肉体快感的关系怎么能提到爱这个字，身体上做着不见得人的交易，嘴上却说着宛如晚八点档纯情爱情故事的台词，无论如何都很不适合不对吗。

即便是知道这样做很不合理，金珉奎每次做爱时也总是会问这样的问题。

你爱我吗。听起来像是反问句，可说出口的那一刻更像是肯定句。

你必须要爱我，因为我也爱你。心里出现这样的强盗逻辑并且强加给文俊辉的金珉奎，在爱情上既是骗子又是小偷。就像当初借着酒精胆怯地开口说喜欢一样，从产生爱意到意识自己已经毫无阻拦地爱上文俊辉，这段过程里金珉奎也一直不断地欺骗自己欺骗彼此。因为爱的不光明，所以惩罚就是需要一直这样下去，永远也得不到对方的爱。

文俊辉从那时候就没有说过喜不喜欢这几个字，当然对于金珉奎关于爱不爱的提问也没有确切的回答。金珉奎也乐于接受这样的结果。结果只能也必须是这样，文俊辉永远都不给予回答，然后金珉奎又可以心安理得的隐藏着他的那份心思。因为只有这样才可以弥补金珉奎内心对于偷偷爱着文俊辉又要装作很勉强保持关系的内疚，包括以前包括现在。

他喜欢文俊辉同时又讨厌文俊辉，文俊辉总是能牵扯着他的情绪。他讨厌文俊辉总是为了给弟弟们买好吃的来回奔波，他讨厌文俊辉见到别人总是先鞠躬问好，他讨厌文俊辉一刻也不停地对着别人笑，他讨厌文俊辉一直在给予，他讨厌文俊辉从来不接受奉献。甚至是连他这份感情也在文俊辉面前显得卑劣。他讨厌着文俊辉的一切，可事实却在心底告诉自己，他讨厌的这一切又全是他爱上文俊辉的理由。

文俊辉比任何人都更具有人性，这是他从一开始就意识到的。或者这一切已经不能局限于人性。文俊辉是神，他热爱所有人，热爱世间万物，金珉奎也永远对他心存内疚。

神爱世人，神亦不能爱人。

  
和美恩在一起的日子如流水般逝去，交往周年纪念日的时候两人一起约着看了电影。电影是美恩挑选的，节奏缓慢台词也一般的纯爱片，电影结束后金珉奎也没有记住故事主要讲述了什么。

他们牵着手一起下了楼，因为是周四的缘故，商场里并没有什么人群，他们也只是简单的戴了个口罩就出了门，连墨镜都没有。

提出要走扶梯的美恩在快要下到二楼的时候告诉金珉奎她想要结婚。

要结婚的话也挺好的，结婚是好事，金珉奎还想着祝福美恩百年好合。结果一抬头就对上美恩看向自己充满期待的眼神。

“我们结婚吧，怎么样？”

如果是哪个初高中同学高兴地发来请帖告知自己要结婚的喜讯，金珉奎是一定为其开心的。结婚真的是件幸福的事情，夫妻交换心意以后彼此扶持着度过后半生，这样的生活用幸福来形容已经远远不够。

只是结婚是别人的事情，金珉奎从来没有把这两个字当成自己的事。也就是说，别人的婚姻是需要祝福的，而自己却永远都不需要。因为他不在乎自己是否结婚，更不会选择结婚。结婚二字对他来讲就像是地球两端的晨昏线，一辈子都不可能靠近或者相交。

笑着把美恩送上了出租车，还没等出租车走出街口金珉奎就已经转身离开。其实今天来的时候是开着车来的，所以现在一转身就立马奔向地下停车场取车。电梯刚下降的时候又进来了一对年轻夫妇，他们挽着手靠在电梯左侧，好像还在讨论着刚才的电影情节，金珉奎退到右边的角落里，美恩想要和他结婚的话一直回荡在脑海中，金珉奎突然开始思考自己到底是惧怕结婚还是在等待什么才不会答应和别人结婚。

文俊辉的电话在正好在找车的时候打来。

“这里打不到车，经纪人哥的电话也打不通，实在是没办法才来麻烦你。”电话里的声音还有几分急促，听着像是在过马路。

金珉奎驱车赶到的时候文俊辉正蹲在路灯一旁缩成一团为了取暖，不仔细看的话根本就看不到这里还等着一个人。

金珉奎把车停在路边跑着去找他，看到金珉奎跑过来的文俊辉像是发现什么棒棒糖的小孩子开心得快要蹦起来。

金珉奎在此刻突然想象如果和美恩结婚会怎么样，自己是不是也愿意在寒冷的夜晚开到几个街区以外特意接她回家。看着她在马路对面朝自己欢呼又摆手的样子，是不是也会有此刻这样温暖的感觉。奇怪的是，这样的画面和美恩好像始终都对不上，归根究底这并不是美恩的错，而是自己想象的主人公永远都不会是美恩。

文俊辉进了车里才算是缓解过来，在外面被寒风吹了两三个小时，手和脸颊一时间很难再立刻温暖回来。

“跑来这里干什么？”这里是他们练习生时期一起来过的小餐馆。

位置几乎算是首尔边上，一周的辛苦练习结束后孩子们想约着出去游玩，最终在社长无数遍不可以出远门的警告下发现了这样一家价格实惠又便捷的小天地，而且靠近餐馆的还是一片比较有名的风景公园，春天来的话更是风景迷人。光顾的次数多了之后和老板老板娘也混得熟了一起来，经常会给练习完疲惫不堪却依旧活泼的他们专门留一些免费小吃。

打定了想吃的主意于是乎立马行动来了这里，结果待着待着忘记了时间错过了末班车。硬着头皮在车站等了两个小时，按耐不住才给经纪人打了第一通电话。

“为什么不第一个就打给我？”气氛明显是有些僵硬，因为金珉奎的语气更像是责怪一个早出晚归的孩子。

不立马打给他也是正常的，反正也不是情侣关系，干嘛非要第一个打给自己。几乎又是同时，文俊辉看到了一旁的两张褶皱不堪的电影票。

“不是在看电影吗。”

“和女朋友约会就要专心才是。”

漫长的红绿灯终于结束，车子重新启动平稳地行驶在路上。随便点开某个电台播放着，背景音乐不知道是哪个歌手唱的情歌。像是要掩盖什么一般，金珉奎缓缓开口。

“美恩要和我结婚了。”

比起愤怒金珉奎更想看见的是文俊辉的慌张，如果文俊辉为了他而表现出慌张，那也该是他金珉奎一辈子都无法忘记事。

可是比这还要残酷的是接下来的瞬间。

“真的吗？祝贺你啊！”文俊辉微笑着祝福的声音，比任何一次沉默着不回答他的问题还残忍。

如果是作为神的话，那么即使在朝拜时跪求神的祝福与保佑也是不一定能够得到回应的。但文俊辉却如此轻而易举地就祝福自己，不管是祝贺自己即将作为新人还是祝贺自己最后成为新人，都说得这样轻松。

努力为自己筑起的城墙在这一刻彻底溃败，他还是成为了最终的失败者。

“没什么别的了吗？”突如其来的嘁笑刺痛文俊辉的左耳。

“说得还真是轻松啊。”金珉奎摇下车窗，寒风瞬间将温暖的空气驱赶出去。

“你什么意思？”文俊辉不明所以。

“哥的眼神哪怕能有一次看的能是我就好了。可是无论何时我的眼神都是只看着哥的。这样对我是不是太不公平了。”过了许久一直抓着方向盘的金珉奎淡淡开口。

“谁说我的眼神没有看过你？”文俊辉几乎是立刻就做出了反驳。

“哥你觉得有过吗？哥不是想对所有人都好吗。这样的人哪里会对任何一个人产生真正的感情。哥你对我也是这样吧，只是觉得我是可爱的，再特别一点的话就是有虎牙的可爱弟弟，仅此而已。”

“哥你真的太自私了。”

“我没有……”又是立刻说出口的反驳，但好像相交于上一次的语气更加软弱了一些。

文俊辉只觉得不可思议，这孩子可真是自说自话，甚至都没留给自己继续反驳的时间，好像就是要让他承认自己从来没有注意过对方一样。

“人的爱情只能同时分给一个人啊。哥是神明，所以不会对我这个凡人有任何的感情。但是哥却只让我爱你一个，真的好自私。”

强盗逻辑啊真的是。

“我并没有只让你爱我一个人！”什么神明什么凡人的，到底是谁在无理取闹。“你不是也在好好地恋爱中吗？”

文俊辉以为金珉奎已经理解了总是习惯一个人的他暴露出自己的弱点并褪下铠甲那一刻的含义。没想到在金珉奎眼里的自己却还是厌世嫉俗自命清高的独行者。他把自己内心围城一圈的原因不是别的就是出于那可笑的防护心理，他看上去坚强实则不堪一击，他渴望被人关爱被人搂在怀里说你还有我在。他渴望有人能来到他身边告诉他，我爱着你你可以不要这么辛苦了。

或者说他不是在广泛地等着哪个人走到他身边来安慰他，他缺的只是属于金珉奎的一句我爱你。

每次金珉奎问他爱不爱自己，文俊辉都要忍不住动摇。他也是卑劣地隐藏自己内心的一员，偷偷对对方产生了爱意却还是隐藏在心里，听到你爱我吗想要紧紧抱住他对他说我很爱你最终却闭口不答。

以为就这样逃避感情能够过得很好的，可最终还是在金珉奎决定结束关系那一刻意识到自己已经爱到了根本离不开的地步。

只是就算是爱到这种地步，在对方说自己自私并且没有很爱他的这种时候，文俊辉也还是选择了沉默。这样懦弱的自己，好像更没有理由对这一切发火生气。

车刚好在宿舍楼下停了下来，车内陷入安静的气氛。沉默与逐渐平稳的呼吸声，都在告示着这是一场无端的争吵。

“珉奎……”

“我从来不认为结婚一定是需要被祝福，一定是快乐幸福的。”

“但是因为是你，所以我会好好祝福的。”

文俊辉并没有留下来，他关上车门就转身进了宿舍楼，头也没有回就离开的背影与往常潇洒又无情不同的是，在周围的气氛衬托下显得更加单薄也更加悲伤。

金珉奎想自己还真的是无恶不作的坏蛋啊。总以为是文俊辉在亏欠自己的感情，自我感动的同时却也卑鄙地不想承认自己爱着文俊辉。也总以为自己被对方的冷漠伤害得够深，可无数句具有攻击性的话语给对方也带来了许多道无形的伤口。这么长时间他们竟然每一刻都在彼此伤害，奇怪的是谁也没有说要停止。

  
被夫胜宽拍醒之前金珉奎做了个梦，梦里他是一条鱼，被翻了身子却还是能在水里游泳，只不过这样肚皮朝天的他随时都有可能因为受到外来不明物体的攻击而丧命，即便如此他也还是需要翻越崇山峻岭最终回到温暖可靠的家园。

刚想回骂过去别打扰自己休息就隐隐约约听到夫胜宽说着关于文俊辉的什么东西。

“俊哥今天要去机场，本来说好要经纪人哥送的，但是今天我突然调了行程，经纪人必须跟着我去活动现场。那就麻烦你把俊哥送到机场吧！”夫胜宽叽里咕噜说了一堆又离开，只留下金珉奎一个人呆坐在床上。

事实上金珉奎那天让美恩自己回去之后就再也没和美恩联系过，好像是惧怕又好像是特意这样干，果不其然要求见面的消息就这样发了过来。

金珉奎以为分开的时候会很棘手，因为在整个恋爱过程中就能不断感受到的，美恩带给他的种种压力。摊牌用的理由再通俗不过，无非就是我担心你的前途，明明事业才刚开始就这样被自己毁掉一定会后悔。做他们这一行的，哪一个不是刚开始的时候要舍弃很多东西。对方似乎也是知道了一定要分手的决心，走之前只留下一句我真的很爱你。

分手后的生活发生了天大变化，取代往常热闹的kakaotalk和生活作息的是几乎每天都超过七八个小时的睡眠时间，直到刚才被急着叫醒告知了要去接送才恍惚着意识到自己还活着。

忍着强烈的头痛打开了手机，比往常更安静的消息箱把他衬托得更加凄凉。轻轻叹了口气，还是乖乖地起床准备了。

文俊辉裹着厚厚的一层围巾拎着巨大的行李箱出现在楼前，看见金珉奎的时候足足愣住了有三秒。

金珉奎走向前去帮他把行李箱拎到了后备箱里看着文俊辉上了车自己又开了驾驶位车门坐了进去。

车子平稳地行驶在路上，从出发到第二个红绿灯停下来这段时间一直都是沉默的。即使是心底有无数个疑问也还是努力忍住，就这样又行驶了一段路程。

“你要回家吗？”最终，金珉奎还是打破了寂静。

“嗯……”

“几天啊？”

“半个月吧。”

金珉奎习惯性在心底悄悄算了算，半个月也就是十几天的时间，选择在家里待这么久到底是太想家还是不想见到彼此呢？

不过很快金珉奎又被自己以恶为先的想法吓到了。本来文俊辉就是很少回家的类型，不算上回短暂地飞行，文俊辉已经有两年没再回家过年，这次回去久一点也是应该的。自己也没有理由去怀疑动机。

车子又陷入了寂静，金珉奎从后视镜看到斜靠在后座紧盯着手机屏幕的文俊辉，有时候会淡淡地笑有时候又会不经意地撇嘴或者嘟嘴。

这样一边偷偷看着一边平稳地行驶在高速的车流中，不知不觉就到达了目的地。

文俊辉坚持不让金珉奎送他进航站楼，说是天气太冷了只穿了一件薄线衫的金珉奎必须要赶在降温前回到宿舍。事实上他这件衣服虽然薄但很保暖，而且金珉奎刚睡醒没多久还是一身热气。这样推来推去后文俊辉还是自己拎着箱子过了马路。

金珉奎没有立马离开，他站在马路对面看着背影更瘦弱了几分的文俊辉有些吃力地拉着行李箱一路小跑跑到了航站楼入口门前。

金珉奎突然想起第一次见文俊辉那天也是，副社长带着他先来了公司，认了一圈人后要回宿舍，金珉奎被副社长选中叫去帮忙。本来他是应该拎多一点东西的，文俊辉却只给了他一个小小的双肩包和几个牛皮纸袋，自己倒拎着个最大最重的行李箱踏上了楼梯。

金珉奎也不是没表达过自己要拎重一点的箱子，只是在行动前文俊辉就一直摇着头用拙劣的韩语说没关系没关系我可以自己来。金珉奎跟在后面看他较为吃力地一层一层搬动箱子，他的背影在那个年纪瘦弱得一碰就能碎。

那时候的样子一直在金珉奎脑海里徘徊，和现在比起来，甚至是现在更该好好吃饭的这个年纪的背影更加瘦弱。文俊辉怎么总是不好好吃饭，这么多年了还是这么没长进。

这样想着的金珉奎，不知不觉就喊出了文俊辉的名字。也许心里是想着说点什么吧，所以嘴上不受控制地就做出举动了。

“文俊辉！”

听到自己名字的文俊辉循声回头，目光寻找了几秒最终锁定金珉奎。

天色渐暗，远处有不停按着喇叭并打开远照灯的汽车驶来。隔着一条马路站着的他们就像是在出演上个世纪的黑白哑剧，文俊辉在马路对面做出疑问样子的手势。

应该是要说好好吃饭别饿着的吧，或者告诉他早点睡觉少玩点手机多注意健康。再或者就说点以后继续一起活动一起加油之类的话吧，就算再突兀也没关系，总之这个情况下肯定要说点什么的。

就这样金珉奎的语言系统在脑海里打了一个简短的架，在汽车驶来淹没他们相对的视线前一刻，金珉奎听见自己说。

“早点回来。”

end


End file.
